Forbidden Union
by agar2013
Summary: ZUTARA FANFICTION: This is after the Angi Kai battle involving, Zuko, Katara and Azula. It was then Zuko develops feelings for the Water-bender. Will they connect? I don't own the original story nor the characters. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - The Rise of the Golden City**

The sky was crimson like blood and the air did little to cool a heated inferno of a city, it was what you expected in a Fire Nation's Capital of Sozun. Katara stood back, her eyes embedded on Azula who was restrained with chains and unable to escape. Blue flames ignited from Azula's mouth, followed by a raging scream. Katara couldn't help but smile, she succeeded in defeating Azula. Then her thoughts went to Zuko, lying injured in the battlefield.

"Zuko!" she screamed and proceeded towards him. She turned him face up and gathered water from the ground to flow into her hand. There was severe damage caused by the lightning on his chest. Katara used her healing water bending skills to repair the wound, breathing with graceful pace, allowing her energy to heal the wound, which began to glow during that process.

Zuko felt the burn on his body slowly receding from his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed upon the sapphire eyes heavily concentrating on his wound. As Zuko and Katara eyes connected, she smiled at him. It brought warmth to his heart; he mirrored her reaction. It was her that saved him from death and for that he was grateful and appreciated that someone cared for him. He felt his spirit inside him shift, like everything in him was compelled to her. Katara was not like Mai or Jin; she was full of grace and positive.

He brushed off those thoughts, thinking it was all madness and focused on the crimson sky above. He opened his mouth struggling to find words; he inhaled the muggy air and softly spoke, "Thank You, Katara."

As he spoke he inhaled Katara's scent, it was a sweet smell, like a flower with no possible description. It hypnotised him, all he wanted to do is hug her may be even kiss her. He saw Katara Sapphire eyes, pouring with tears. He didn't want her to cry and placed his hands on her cheek, it felt smooth as velvet and cool as ice, obviously it would be due to her upbringing in the Southern Water Tribe.

"It should be me saying thank you," Katara said. Her voice sounded like music to Zuko's ears. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming. Suddenly he could hear moaning from the background. It was his sister, Azula having her temper tantrum. He stood up with the support of Katara and stared in to his sisters eyes. She gave him a deadly glare.

"This ain't over… YOU HEAR ME… THIS AIN'T OVER!" she roared and ignited blue flames from her mouth.

It pained him to see how vulnerable his sister has become. He wanted to be her big brother again, to be a supportive figure that their father failed to do when they were children. Help is what she needs, Zuko thought. He walked near Azula but not close enough for her to attack.

"I'm sorry Azula. I'm sorry for not being there for you, when you needed me most. When we were kids we use to argue and fight, it became a natural thing for us. But remember this behind my exterior and my emotions, I always loved you. I've seen astonishing things from you and I'm forever proud of you. You may hate me for what has happened. But in the long run. I'm doing this to protect you and for the others… I love." Zuko stared at Katara a brief moment then back to his sister.

"Argh! Your words are nothing but poison. You're nothing but dirt. You stole what is rightfully mine, I worked so hard to get to this and I will not let this happen. I HATE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Forgive me sister," his sister spat in response and muttered under her breath.

The Royal guards approached the battle arena, "What would you like us to do with her, Prince Zuko?"

"Leave her restrained. I want her accommodated and cared for,"

"Yes Prince Zuko it shall be done," the Royal Guard replied and escorted Azula away. The screamed continued until she was a whisper from a distance.

Zuko looked down, blaming himself for Azula's current state. He felt hands touch his shoulders, it was Katara, her hands electrified him, "You're a great brother, Zuko. Give it time. Your relationship with your sister will heal."

Her voice soothed him, Katara was right. Time will heal, however spending time with Katara is even better. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. He was confused, why was he feeling so infatuated by her now. In the past, they were enemies and then became close friends. They had no romantic attachments towards each other, only a little crush which didn't escalate, "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome and thank you for saving me,"

With that Zuko and Katara made their way from the battle arena. He wanted to hold Katara's hand but was shy to do so. He stared at her and saw a grin coming from her face, "hungry?" she said.

"You know me well" Zuko replied.

"Well you and I had a battle that must have made us hungry so I was wondering…"

"Come on, let's go to the palace and have a meal prepared,"

"Yes please," Katara replied.

* * *

It has been a few days after the Angi Kai with Katara, Zuko and his sister Azula. He woke up to the sun rise. It was his coronation day, it was time for him to be crowned Fire Lord. He fulfilled his destiny; however there is one thing that he's missing, a Fire Lady. He knew who he wanted by his side but knew that it will be unlikely. He wanted Katara. They both shared a bond of friendship that would not grow into a loving relationship. He knew that Katara's heart was with the Avatar Aang, it made him jealous and depressed.

"I have everything but I feel nothing," he muttered, looking outside at the scenery. It was golden and tranquil. He went to his private courtyard and meditated. The sound of the water from the fountain made him feel at ease, he inhaled and exhaled breathing in the fresh air. He stood still, allowing the wind to sway around him, his mind in full concentration as the heat radiated from his fingertips.

Zuko began his floor exercise, flames dancing around him as he waved his hands to the air, then did a spin kick that made the flames look like an illusion. His moves were swift and graceful like an acrobat, he leaped on to the roof and opened his eyes to the golden city. It glistened elegantly with the morning sun, soon this will become his greatest responsibility of his life.

He flew into the air, flames twirled around him as he landed gracefully on to the ground he unholstered his duel swords and started swaying them around like he was in combat, he was in high concentration, his breathing controlled and at ease.

The thought of his past, his mother disappearance, his father abusing and banishing his own son to fend for himself and his sister after his blood. He was gratefully glad he didn't into his father. Anger started to engulf him as the memories of his father's torment lingers inside his mind. Zuko holstered his duel swords and started bending large amounts of flames,imagining his father standing in front of him. Tears poured down as he flew large amounts of flames towards his imaginary father.

He stopped for a moment realising he just burnt down a tree that fell from the roots And caused damage to the pavement, "Damn it," he muttered to himself. He inhaled and exhaled calmly allowing his hand movement to distinguish the flames. He heard foot steps approach his courtyard.

A fire nation servant approached staring at Zuko from a distance, he bowed to the upcoming Fire Lord, "Prince Zuko, Lady Katara and her associates have arrived for your coronation; they are waiting in the imperial chambers for you,"

"Very good, I'll clean myself up and see them. Please ensure they are well looked after," he then looked at the damage he caused, "could you please organise for this mess to be cleaned up,"

"Yes, Prince Zuko," the servant bowed and made his way from the courtyard. Zuko's heart began beating erratically, Katara was waiting for him. He landed on the ground and went into his chambers.

After washing up, Zuko was refreshed, he stood in the dressing room with a group of servants, each person carried a piece of the imperial robe. It's tradition for the prospective Fire Lord to dress in imperial robes covered in gold, prior to their coronation. As the servants neatly dressed Zuko, he stared at the mirror, ignoring the forming robe being placed on him. He reflected on his past, the anger, torment, hate and pain were becoming distant; all of those events made him brave and strong willed something he was proud to achieve. His Uncle Iroh was his rock and a father figure that he missed dearly. The servants finished dressing the young Prince and left the dressing room, he was alone or so he thought. A shadow figure approached, making him unease.

"You look charming, Prince Zuko," Katara revealed herself from the shadows, smiling at Zuko. He turned to see her in a beautiful aqua gown that shimmered elegantly and complimented her amazing figure; her bronze hair made her skin glow and her eyes glistened like the sea. Zuko was beyond mesmerized, his heart skipped a beat.

"You… you look beautiful, Katara… argh… yeah," Zuko said, his nerves getting the better of him. It earned a red blush from Katara, which he found rather amusing.

"Why thank you for that assessment, I came to say thank you and congratulations on your upcoming coronation,"

"You're most welcome. I want to thank you all for coming to support me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here,"

"It would have been different. Anyway, sorry for barging in,"

"No, don't be. I enjoy your company," his face started to redden, making Katara giggle.

"Well me, Aang and Sokka are waiting in the grand hall waiting for the almighty Fire Lord to be crowned. I'm so happy for you," Zuko's face blushed even further. He was thankful that Aang and Sokka have come to rejoice the occasion, however knew that his contact around Katara will be limited.

"Well this will be quite a reunion then. I'm glad that all this is over. We will reform this world one step at a time,"

Katara nodded in response, "you're right. After your coronation and you'll prove yourself to others, everyone will see a brighter future. I believe in you,"

Zuko felt inspired by Katara's words, she is his motivation, the engine to take action. He wanted her influence and advice, during his reign of the Fire Nation, "Can I please ask something of you, Katara," he asked nervously.

"Of course, what is it?"

"I can see you as a person who can represent the world, the voice of the people, to help me restore peace and hope across the lands. I would like to offer you an opportunity to be a Water Tribe Representative for my council, I need to know what we can do for them and you seem to be the rock of the tribe. What do you think?"

Katara looked shocked; to be asked to join the Fire Lord's Council is a prestigious honour. She was uncertain about joining, the Fire Nation was once her enemy and they were the reason of her mother's death. She bowed her head, avoiding eye contact, "Zuko, I… I can't join your council. The past of what the Fire Nation has done is still fresh. It's not easy to erase. I do appreciate the offer, I really do… At the moment, it's no. I'm sorry,"

Zuko nodded and wrapped his arms around Katara, hugging her tightly. The feeling of her body made him tingle, he understood her pain and suffering, he pledged to protect her at all costs. He stared into her eyes and gave a reassuring smile, "I understand, Katara. The offer still stands if you do decide to reconsidered later,"

Katara felt comfortable in his embrace, like a blanket covered around her, "Thank you, Zuko. You have done a great deal," her eyes connected to Zuko's. She noticed the glow of his expressions and realised that he wanted something more serious then friendship. Her and Aang have started dating and didn't want Zuko and her friendship to be ruined. She released from his embrace, noticing his sigh as she parted from him, "I better go. You have duties to fulfil. Take care, Prince Zuko, I shall see you at your coronation," she peaked him in the cheeks and made her way out the dressing room.

The kiss Katara gave was warm and electrifying, Zuko touched the cheek that held Katara's lips. He knew that two opposites can never connect, but he was sure that he and Katara have that connection, a connection that will bring him to life and bring peace and harmony to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - The Coronation of Fire Lord Zuko**

Katara, Aang and Sokka were seated in the front row of the grand hall, therevwas a large audience gathered from all corners of the world, celebrating the coronation of a new Fire Lord and rebuild of peace. Sokka felt bored and fell in a deep slumber, he found waiting to be long and boring. Aang and Katara were talking and enjoying each others company.

"I'm so glad that all three nations are finding peace after the war," Aang said, his demeanor sweet and pure. Katara nodded in response, watching all the noblemen and women from all over the world watch for the arrival of the new Fire Lord. After the series of terrible events that occurred as a result of Ozai and Azula's doing, it was time for the nations to heal and build relationships.

Katara heard her brother's snores, which almost sounded as loud as the audience, watching them. Her face reddened with embarrassment, she smacked him in the head which startled him, "Shut up Sokka, you're embarrassing us in front of everyone."

"Yeah, Sokka. People are staring," Aang replied smiling nervously at staring Eyes.

"Well I never wanted to go anyway... I could have stayed behind... Plus this place gives me the creeps,"

"Oh, please do shut up," Katara said, rolling her eyes at her brother, who respond to her with his tongue poking out.

"You are so immature,"

"Oh come on, you still love me," Sokka replied, Katara chose not to respond. Instead a siren sounded quieting the audience.

The Imperial High Priest ascended to the foundation that held the Throne and the Crown. Everyone rose as he faced the grand audience, "My honorable guests of the world, I would like to give thanks, to all that have attended this special event. After 100 years, we all have found peace and solace in this world. We have united and brought peace across all lands. The past may not be pleasant, but our future we shall build and embrace. It would give me the greatest honor to present, our heir to the Fire Nation and savior, Prince Zuko,"

Everyone rose from their seats and bowed respectively as Zuko, proceeded to enter the grand hall. He felt nervous inside but upon his exterior he maintained his hard and confident composure, something he learnt from his younger days. As he neared the stairway, leading to the Throne, he glimpsed at Katara, whose head remained lowered, however her eyes fixed on his. He smile in delight as he gazed upon the beautiful woman. As he approached the High Priest.

"Please be seated," the High Priest instructed everyone to sit down. "Prince Zuko, Please kneel," Zuko followed, "As a descendant of Fire Lord Sozin, you are the heir and blood of the Royal Family, to bring peace and stability to our world. Please repeat after me," Zuko complied.

"I Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation... oath to protect the interest of my people and my allies in other parts of the world... to bring peace and harmony to all... I will forever service my people's need and will govern this nation to the best of my ability,"

A servant carried the Flame Crown passing it to the High Priest, "This Crown has been bestowed to many predecessors before you, this symbolizes your leadership, loyalty and honor" the crown was placed neatly on Zuko's head, inside he felt so much pride and was honored to be with his people and others of all corners of the world.

"You are now our lord and savior, Imperial of the Fire Nation and the lands that we hold. My esteem guest, please bow and celebrate, the coronation of Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation," Everyone bowed and slowly rejoice this momentous occasion . Zuko loved his people and his friends, he wanted to make amend the tarnished relations he had with the Earth Kingdoms and the Water Tribes. There was something he still missed, someone to rule by his side, the flower who stared into him, her purist scent lingered towards him, it was intoxicating.

* * *

It was night time and a ginormous party was held in the palace in celebration of Fire Lord Zuko's coronation. Zuko sat at his throne bored at the event, however did not show his disinterest. He saw Katara, Aang and Sokka (Team Avatar) near by, he decided to approach them. Everyone surrounding him bowed respectively as he made his way to them. Katara bowed followed by Aang and Sokka.

"It is a delight to be in your presence, my lord," Katara spoke with a sweet pleasant voice.

"It is a pleasure to see you all here. Thank you for coming today and being here tonight, it means alot to me,"

"Thank you, my lord," Aang said, "we know that you don't have much support at the moment, we will always be by your side,"

"This is an honor, I would like to give you my thanks for actually stopping this war. You ended my father's reign and now he is behind bars and unable to bend. He deserves his punishment," Zuko said.

"I guess we have all contributed in stopping further bloodshed. I'm glad to be your assistance, my lord,"

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Sokka screamed, his sister nudge him for being disrespectful to the Fire Lord, however he smiled and giggled inside, "Sorry, my Lord. Still getting use to the new developments, thus far," Sokka continued.

"No harm done, how about you all join me at my private courtyard, this crowd is indeed doing my head in and I can't rudely tell them to leave,"

"Very well, lead the way, my lord," Katara said, Zuko couldn't help but feel a soothing sensation to her voice, the loving admiration he had for her.

* * *

"Well I'm glad to be out here, so peaceful isn't it," Zuko said as he star gazed. Katara and Aang joined him, whereas Sokka played with his boomerang.

"It sure is and the night sky is beautiful, my lord," Katara said. Aang nodded in agreement.

"When it is just us, please call me Zuko, I feel so overwhelmed by the title change. You are all my close friends so I prefer to be called Zuko,"

"Of course, Zuko, thank you for being so kind,"

"It's still me, the same Zuko I was back then, don't need to be formal in front of me, I know you all too well," Sokka laughed in response, earning him a glare from Aang and Katara.

"Sometime, I wonder about you Sokka," Katara muttered under her breath.

"Hey, do you still have your flying bason, Aang?" Zuko asked.

"I sure do... Thinking of coming for a ride?"

"You read my mind, shall we?" Zuko replied.

"Alright, let's go," Zuko and the Team Avatar made their way to the balcony of the palace as Aang summoned Appa and all went on board, "Where shall we go?"

"I know a great spot to view the entire city. On the boarder of the city," Zuko said.

"Um, don't you think it's wrong to leave. You're the Fire Lord, it would be improper" Katara interupted.

"It should be fine, it's mostly noblemen and women talking crap anyway. I'll need to go back before the fireworks ignite. Got plenty of time so let's go,"

"Alright then, we will fly to the edge of the city... Appa, yip yip," Aang said. Appa made a huff and flew into the air at a distance.

The Sozun night sky was beautiful. Aang landed Appa on the outpost tower on the hills of Sozun, they all felt admiration by the night sky, it radiated a golden colour. Sokka started sharping his boomerang looking abit disinterested while Aang, Katara and Zuko gaze at the golden vista.

"This will be a great view to see the firework," Aang said squealing, he wrapped his arms around Katara's waist felling her warmth and comfort. Zuko glared at them, hating the fact it wasn't him. He shook his head know that his feeling for Katara were improper and stared out to Sozun, his home once again, the place that he will rule.

"It would be too. But Zuko has to go back to the palace remember," Katara replied, knowing that this event is for him.

"I haven't forgotten. This place is beautiful from this heightened view," Aang said.

Zuko nodded and approached, "It is. Although I remember what this nation has gone through. It will forever hold a dark past,"

"The dark times are over, Zuko. It's the end of that chapter. It's time to create a new chapter. Don't you think?" Katara said, her eyes glistened as her glamorous grin put Zuko into a frenzy.

Aang noticed Zuko's reaction. He could see the affection that Zuko had in his eyes for Katara, jealous overcame him, "Hey! What are you doing! It's rude to stare!" Zuko shook his head clearing his head from the mesmerising sight. Sokka who stop sharpening his boomerang, watched awkwardly as well as Katara, they were both confused about what happened.

Zuko held his hand out wanting to avoid a confrontation, not offend the Avatar, "please forgive me, Aang. she's a beautiful person and she is your betroth so just know I have no intension of pursuing her, she's my best friend and saviour. I honour her very much," Zuko heart punctured, he did want to be with her and have a loving relationship but seeing they were from two opposing elements, it was something that is in his mind forbidden.

Aang felt guilty, assuming that Zuko had affection for his girlfriend. He thought about Katara's involvement in the Angi Kai between Zuko and Azula. Katara saved Zuko's life, Which explains the close bond between them, especially when Zuko has a life debt to her, being part of Fire Nation custom. Katara would not allow such thing.

After reevaluating his actions, Aang bowed his head in shame avoiding Zuko eyes, "I'm so sorry Zuko. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't be, I understand. We are all great friends let's not forget this," Zuko said smile at the embrace Aang and Katara shared. Inside, Zuko's inner fire burnt furiously as he saw Katara being touched by another. This was becoming unbearable, he wish he could admit his love to Katara, but how would he express it and he knew to well that the Avatar and her family would protest and may take her away. Zuko walked towards Appa avoiding everyone's eye contact. He patted Appa's comfortable fur, wanting to change the subject, "Let's just enjoy this moment and have a good time while we are all here."

* * *

After the tremendous night, Aang, Katara and Sokka settled in their guest suites in the palace. Zuko walked quietly down the halls and went out to the courtyard embracing the peace and serenity. He looked up at the stars, praying to Angi for his Uncle Iroh return. Ever since his coronation, the most important person in his life did not attend Zuko's most memorable milestone. To make things even worse, he is required to produce an heir to the throne, in order to retain the royal bloodline. To do this he needed a mate, a lady to fulfill those needs. He considered using concubines to have his seed to produce him his heir, however , he never liked the idea of someone being forced to bed. His first coming decree, will abolish slavery and concubines in the Fire Nation.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "Uncle, where ever you are? Please forgive me. I know the errors of my ways but I will let you know I will never abandon you ever again. I'm lost without you. Angi, please send this message to my father and please keep him safe where ever he is," Zuko looked down defeated, knowing that he has all the power in the world but it means little to him.

"Zuko," a strange whisper made Zuko very much alert, he immediately positioned in his defensive stance, his sights becoming aware of a possible intrude.

"There is no need for that, Zuko," the voice sounded familiar. He tried to find this person but was hard to find among the shadows.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Zuko exclaimed to the intruder. A dark figure approached to a shimmer of light, revealing an old man.

_Angi has answered my prayers, _Zuko thought as he instantly saw who it was.

"Uncle, you've returned."


End file.
